Truth or Dare: SWACJONASHM Style!
by ohhMOONshoesPOTTER
Summary: The only game show where YOU, reader, get to choose the truths/dares! Sonny with a Chance, JONAS, and Hannah Montana come together for this fun show. Possibilities are endless.
1. Information and Introduction!

**W**elcome one, welcome all, to Truth or Dare! The gameshow where YOU get to decide what the stars do! As you can very well see, this season is featuring the stars of So Random and Mackenzie Falls! But oh, that's not all! We've also managed to rope in Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jones who form the band JONAS (with their Stylist and number one fan, of course), as well as famous pop sensation, Hannah Montana, and her friend Mike Standley, and her other friend Lola Luflangle.

Now, I bet you're probably thinking, "How do I play this wonderful game?"

Well, I'll tell you!

You, yes YOU, get to submit your question (Truth) or activity (Dare) for anyone we have here!

At the moment, I've collected...

S**onny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, Portlyn, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Stella, Macy, Hannah, Mike, and Lola!**

Wonderful, isn't it? They're currently here against their will, I'm afraid. But it's all good :)

Now, here are the gameshow rules:

1. Keep it PG please! Thank you.

2. Follow rule number 1.

Awesome! That's all the rules. Which means there are no limits to what you can make these celebrities do! Here is the lovely form to fill out when submitting a truth or dare:

**Username:****  
****People Involved:****  
****Truth/Dare (exact instructions/question):****  
****Anything else? Shoutout/comment/ect:**

Please note, you can include the host (me, Chelsea) in any truth/dare as well as yourself. For instance, dare Kevin to kiss you! It's all good.

_Backstage, a loud clang is heard_.

_"Ow!" says Nick Jones. "Where are we?"_

_"I have no idea!" says Sonny. "The last thing I remember, I was buying girl scout cookies from a girl named Chelsea..."_

_"Well, I have a hair appointment to get to!" says Chad._

Well, I hope you all enjoy! See you in the next chapter, where we test out YOUR truth/dares on...

**Truth or Dare: SWAC/JONAS/HM style!**

_**(Authors Note: This was the introduction. As you can see, Hannah Montana is Hannah, not Miley, which means she's still trying to keep her identity a secret. If you catch my drift. Anyway, submit now! What are you waiting for?)**_


	2. Episode One: Part One

**'Lo, peeps.**

It's Chelsea here, _back_ with our first episode of **"Truth or Dare: SWACHMJONAS Style!"**

_Unnnnnfortunately_, the feedback on my **opener** was, well…

Pathetic.

_But_… I will forgive you.

For **now**.

_Anyways_, to end this side note, I have a quick change of news. Thank you to my first reviewer, random, and I will gladly change the brother's names to 'Lucas'. It is now Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas. Mmm kay? Mmm kay.

_(End Authors Note.)_

_

* * *

  
_

(Cheesy theme music is heard as the amazingly gorgeous host, *cough* that's me *cough* walks onto the stage.)

"Welcome everyone!" she grins. "To Truth or Dare! I have a bit of a sad announcement to make. I am not allowing kissing between Sonny and Chad---"

(A dejected sigh is heard offstage. By whom… you can guess.)

"---I'm not finished, Chad! Let me finish. Anyways, there will be no kissing between Sonny and Chad until later chapters. Great? Great. I know, it's annoying. I'm almost as annoying as Ryan Seacrest. _And the winner is… right after this break!_"

(The host chuckles, and the audience stays quiet. A cricket is heard.)

"Okay then. Moving on. The first three dares received were… all about Sonny and Chad kissing. Terribly sorry, **Buffy's Boyfriend_, _****theworldwillend****, and raynebow34. **I have to build the suspense and not let you guys have your Channy too easily. You'll just have to wait… (and subscribe). But, to make it up to you, you can ask any character a truth question! No matter how prying and personal it is."

(The host gives a mischievous grin).

"Well, let's get on with our first dare!"

This one comes from **c****hhialylse**.

"Chad, Grady, and Mike. Come here please."

Chad stomps on stage, annoyed, followed by a smiling Grady and a confused Mike.

"I am _so _getting my lawyer after we get of this stupid show! This is worse then So Random!"

The host walks up to him, sticking her finger in his face. Sadly, this isn't the least bit intimidating because she is shorter _and_ a year younger than him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you will do _exactly_ as I say because there _is_ in fact, something in it for your snobby butt!"

That catches him off guard.

"What's in it for me?" he asks.

"It's a surprise," the host rolls her eyes. So shallow. "Anyways, the dare is to each trade outfits with each one of the Jonas Brothers and then go to a mall and sing a Jonas Brothers song… Lovebug, to be specific."

Chad has a look of horror on his face.

"Grady, you will be Kevin. Chad, you will be Joe. Mike, you'll be Nick."

"I've always wanted to wear skinny jeans!" Grady grins excitedly. Mike just shrugs and Chad looks at Joe's clothing as if it were going to come alive and eat him.

"Skinny jeans and leather. Chad doesn't _do_ leather." He said, talking in third person.

"You could always change clothes with Frankie." The host snaps. Chad glares at her and five minutes later, they all find themselves in front of 100,000 people at the Mall of America lobby.

"And begin!" Chelsea (the host, who hasn't been named yet really) says, pushing them onstage.

Not wanting to be embarrassed, Chad starts sing acapella. Grady and Mike join him, in harmony… that sounds like an orchestra tuning their instruments after being attacked by rabid squirrels on a highway filled with chalkboards being scratched. Every single person at the mall starts crying and holding their ears, begging for mercy. Some doughnuts are thrown. Not being able to stand it any longer, Chelsea unplugs the mic. Everyone erupts in cheers because it's over! It's finally over!

And we find ourselves back on the stage of Truth or Dare.

"Wow." Chelsea says, pushing them all backstage. "That was certainly… something."

Our next dare comes from **c****hhialylse**also.

"Sonny, Chad, come out here please." Chelsea calls backstage.

Sonny walks onstage, followed by Chad.

"I thought you said there was no kissing yet," Chad said in the same defensive tone as on the episode 'With a Chance of Dating' after Tawni accused him of caring about Sonny.

"Oh, there will be kissing," Chelsea grins evilly. "But it's not Sonny you'll be kissing."

"WHAT?" they both exclaim.

"Oh yes. Sonny, if you please, pick any girl from the audience for Chad to kiss."

Chad's face gets a look of sheer terror on it, and Sonnys becomes mischevious.

"Okay." She says, peering out over the audience. Then, she suddenly spots a familiar face…

"I pick her!" Sonny exclaims.

Vanessa walks onstage, and Chad laughs.

"I'm fine with kissing her. At least she's hot." Chad shrugs. Sonny smiles. Oh how shallow the drama star could be.

Chad leans in and kisses Vanessa, but after a second or two… or three… Chad seems to be enjoying himself… or four… someone bursts onto the set.

"HEY YOU!"

That person runs onto the stage and grabs Chad.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"I---I---It wasn't me! Sonny---"

Next thing Chad knows, his arm is twisted behind his back and Zac Efron is pinning him to the ground. On live TV. Sonny smiles sweetly, and taps Zac on the shoulder.

"Hey Zac. You can let him go now. I made him kiss Vanessa."

Zac looks at terrified Chad on the ground, and decides to let the guy go.

"Come on Vanessa. It's time to finish filming High School Musical 6: After College."

Chad gets up and dusts himself off, eyes still wide.

And _that_, my friends, is why Zac Efron is banned.

* * *

Okay everyone, this chapter is long enough, so we'll be back after this break!

Please submit your T**ruth or Dare questions**! Be c_reative_! And once I get four more, I **will** add the next half of this episode.

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! BLEH!**


	3. Episode One: Half of Part Two!

**Sup, suckahs?**

It's Chelsea here, feeling **CHADTASTIC!!!!(see end note)**, _back_ with the second part of our first episode of **"Truth or Dare: SWACHMJONAS Style!"**

_T_he feedback on **Part** **One** was better.

I suppose I'll let you live.

_But_… I'm experimenting with styles.

This chapter will be **script **style.

_Anyways_, to end this side note, thank you to all who reviewed! You're all ahmazing!

* * *

**Chelsea**: And we're back! Hope you enjoyed the commercials! I took the liberty to play the So Random advertisement 3 times, and Mackenzie Falls… once.

**Portlyn**: (Backstage) You really hate us!

**Chelsea**: Only Chad. Because he lives in denial.

**Chad**: (backstage also, in his denial voice) DO NOT! Curses script form.

**Chelsea**: Anyways…

**Mysterious** **Announcer**: _Previously on Truth or Dare. We've seen Chad, Grady, and Mike in skinny jeans. Not a pretty sight---_

**Chad**: (backstage) HEY!

**Mysterious** **Announcer**:---_NEVER INTURRUPT THE MYSTERIOUS ANNOUNCER. Anyways. Chad also made out with Vanessa Hudgens. That was something. Now, we're back to the show!_

**Audience**: Hooray!

_So, it's time to DO the DARES!_

(Lightning strikes, and a deep evil laugh is heard)

**Chelsea**: Okay then! First dare is from **obsessedwithbooks**. Chad and Sonny, get out here!

**Chad**: (grumbles) Why is it always us two?

**Chelsea**: Because you're both so adorable!

**Sonny**: (beams) Really?

**Chelsea**: Yes. Now, Chad, you get to pick someone for Sonny to kiss. Go ahead, choose anyone you would like.

**Chad**: (grinning) Reeeeally? You say? Hmmm…

**Sonny**: Well, Chad, I picked someone cute for you so you HAVE to pick someone cute for me. It wouldn't be fair.

(This gives Chad a rather genius idea.)

**Chad**: Okay, I've decided.

**Chelsea**: Having second thoughts about Pigfarts, are you? (blank looks from Chad) Haha, just kidding. Wonderful! Who do you pick?

**Chad**: Me.

(The Audience gasps.)

**Sonny**: WHAT?

**Chad**: Yep. I've considered it, and I am the only person in this room who is cute enough to kiss So---

(Chad realizes what he's saying and stops talking.)

**Chelsea**: I know you think she's super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot.

**Chad**: She still has to kiss me.

**Sonny**: (looks at Chelsea) Is that against the rules? Please say it's against the rules! I thought you said no kissing between us!

**Chelsea**: (looks at Sonny thoughtfully) Well, when you put it that way… go ahead and kiss Chad, Sonny!

(Sonny bites her lip and looks at the grinning drama star. Squeezing her eyes shut and going on tiptoe, her mouth inches closer and closer to Chad's. Chad is leaning down towards her in anticipation, and their lips are about to meet. BUT SUDDENLY…)

**Audience**: GASP!

(A pig comes from out of nowhere! It bounces onto a trampoline and into Sonny's arms. Falling down, the pig lands on top of her and smashes against her puckered mouth… and she ends up kissing it)

**Chelsea**: Sorry folks! I just had to pull a Disney on you. Sorry! That counts as Sonny's kiss Chad. You both can go back offstage.

(Chad grumbles and Sonny wipes her mouth, disguisted.)

**Chelsea**: I know. I'm evil, I'm sorry. Well, next up is **raynebow34**'s dare. This one is for Chad and Lola. Come on out here!

(Lola and Chad walk out in bikinis. Chad screams.)

**Chad**: WHEN DID I PUT THIS ON?

**Chelsea**: Shut up. Anyways, You guys need to kickbox each other while singing "She's a Lady".

**Chad**: I can't fight a girl!

**Lola**: What? You scared of beaing BEAT by my LOLANESS?

**Chad**: No. I just know I am supremely better then you!

**Lola**: Okay, THAT'S IT, you're going down pretty boy!

(Lola jumps on him, punching him with the boxers glove that randomly appeared on her hand)

**Chad**: OWIE! THAT HURTS! STOP!

**Chelsea**: TIME OUT! Or I'll Indian Burn Hex you!

(Lola climbs off him, dusting off the boxers glove.)

**Chelsea**: Neither of you sang "She's a lady"! Your punishment is to get covered in peanut butter! Everyone, feel free to stick marshmallows on them!

**Lola**: Great.

(Chad and Lola are covered in peanut butter as the cast runs out with marshmallows)

**Zora**: Let's roast them over a fire!!!

**Chelsea**: (laughs nervously) Let's not take it _that _far…

**Chad**: (laughing) SONNY THAT TICKLES!

**Chelsea**: Okay… you guys go shower. Hannah and Nick however, stay out here.

**Nick**: Why?

**Hannah**: Um… yeah, what he said.

**Chelsea**: Nick, **raynebow34 **has a question for you. It's _totally awesome_.

**Nick**: I'm scared.

**Chelsea**: (reading a paper) "_If you could tie Hannah up and do anything you want to her, what would you do? (Besides the obvious, ;)_"

**Nick** & **Hannah**: (at the same time) The obvious? What's the obvious!?

**Chelsea**: Just answer the question.

**Nick**: Not with Hannah here!

**Chelsea**: Yes, with Hannah here. And I have a lie detector. So you HAVE to tell the truth.

**Nick**: Um… Well… I would probably…

**Chelsea**: (pulls out lie detector)

**Nick**: FINE! I would dress her up as a princess and pretend to be her prince while we sang a Love Story duet together. HAPPY?

**Audience**: GASP!

**Hannah**: You said you'd keep that a secret!

**Audience**: GASP!

**Chelsea**: Very much so! 10 points to Dumbledore!

**Audience**: (crickets are heard)

**Chelsea**: I'm tired, why can't we all be death eaters?

(crickets)

Chelsea: Do any of my reviewers get my quotes? If you know what they're from, you get FEATURED in the next episode! Well, the next part of this one, because I'm tired. Expect it tomorrow! I still have to finish all your dares!

* * *

Sorry, it's WAY late here. I want to get this to you sooner, so see y'all tomorrow! Happy new year, Cho Chang!

PS Which do you like better? Script or normal form?


	4. Authors Note: Sorry!

Well, I am _SO_ **SO **SO SO sorry for not updating sooner! I just wanna let you all know that this story isn't dead :) My life is way crazy right now, and I have tons of dares/truths to go through. So so sorry!

-Chelsea

PS Guess what I found on **you** to the **tube**? Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star! Granted, it's in spanish, but it has English subtitles so y'all should watch it! :D

**/watch?v=14zikg7SQMc**

It's like, so AMAZING!!!!!

And then this:

**/watch?v=NyVyOLOkRpY**

Is too hillarious for words! All I have to say is... "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NIGHT!"

Hahaha.

And this is soooo funny!

**/watch?v=lxdDKI3Oq_A**

Sorry, last one I promise. Anyways, the thing I keep quoting is A Very Potter Musical. This is my absolute favorite song in the world!

**/watch?v=OwLVKIMamhA**

And if you want to watch the musical from the beginning, here's the link:

**/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk**

(it's TOTALLY AWESOME)


End file.
